Toonami Wars
by MatsudaTakato
Summary: Tom, the host of Toonami, must save his ship,the Absolution, after it gets messed up


Toonami Wars   
  
  
Tom the host of his intergalactic show, is buckling down for another long shipment.  
  
Tom "Sara engage engines, thrusters forward, lets disembark"  
  
Sara "Yes Tom"  
  
Tom "Well we have a long trip ahead, start my shows please Sara"  
  
Sara "Yes Tom"  
  
Tom "Ah, this is the life"   
  
Little did Tom know that his ship was passing through the heart of a huge electrical storm  
  
Sara "Tom we are experiencing some turbulence"  
  
Tom "Don't worry so much Sara, take it easy"  
  
Sara "Tom zzt To zzt T zzt zzzzztttttttt"  
  
Tom "Sara, Sara, are you there?"  
  
Tom "What the ….. AAWWWWW"  
  
Tom was sucked into the monitor that had Cardcaptors on it.  
  
Tom wakes to an unexpected surprise.  
  
Tom "Uhhhhhuuhhh,huh im Li from Cardcaptors, what happened?"   
  
Sakura "Li come on we have to go to class"  
  
Tom "You're Sakura, a cardcaptor"  
  
Sakura "Well duh Li, hurry up"  
  
Tom "What happened?"  
  
Sakura "You tripped and fell"  
  
Tom "Ooowwww my head"  
  
  
Sakura "You fell remember lets go"  
  
Tom "Ok"  
  
Tom, I mean Li and Sakura hurry down the road towards their school.  
  
Madelin "There you guys are,schools almost started"  
  
Sakura "We were late because Li fell and hit his head"  
  
Tom "Im fine you two"  
  
Sakura "Here comes the teacher, sshhh"  
  
Ms. Mickensy "Hello class today we will be learning about…." Tom drifts off in the middle.  
  
Sakura "Pay attention Li before the teacher sees you"  
  
Tom "Uhh oh yeah sorry"  
  
Tom cant seem to figure out why he's in the Cardcaptor world.  
  
Mei-Lin "Li, snap out of it"  
  
Tom "Sorry"  
  
The bell sounds the start of recess.   
  
Sakura "Huh, the sky turned black"  
  
Tom "Must be the Dark card"  
  
Sakura "Uhuh"  
  
Tom "Lets go"  
  
Sakura "Key of Clow, source of magic, surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!"  
  
Tom "Sakura use the sleep card"  
  
Sakura "Uhuh, Sleep card release and disspell, sleep"  
  
Everyone around falls into a deep sleep.  
  
Tom "Good now use the light card"  
  
Sakura "Right, Light card release and disspell, light"  
  
The Dark card is engulfed with an orange glow. The Dark card becomes its visible form.  
  
Tom "Capture it now"  
  
Sakura "Right, Dark card return to your power confined!"  
  
When the card is captured Tom seems to disappear with it. Suddenly Tom appears on the Absolution.  
  
Tom "Whoa that was one awesome trip….LETS DO THAT AGAIN!!"  
  
But before he can start to relax he is warped into another monitor.  
  
Tom "AAAWWWWW!!!"  
  
Disembodied voice 1 "Don't worry he'll be fine"  
  
Disembodied voice 2 "Thank you"  
  
Tom laid there for an hour before he woke up.  
  
Duo "Hey there Heero you toke a bad fall in your gundam"  
  
Tom "aaww my head"  
  
Duo "You just rest there, I'll take care of everthing"  
  
Tom "No, let me come"  
  
Duo "OK, if you insist"  
  
Tom and Duo walk to the gundam loading bay.  
  
Duo "Come on we have a mission to destroy Tallgeese III"  
  
Tom "Affrimative"  
  
Duo and Tom launched their gundams from the bay.  
  
Duo "We need to get into orbit"  
  
Tom "Affirmitive"  
  
Duo and Tom blast into orbit and quickly find a resistance.  
  
Tom "We have to maneuver quickly if we want to survive this battle"  
  
Duo "Right"  
  
Tom twists and turns while dodging the bullets that the resistance is firing. Tom then pulls out his saber and starts hacking and slashing the other mobile suits.  
  
Talgeese III "All mobile suits cease fire"  
  
Tom and Duo "Huh?"  
  
Talgeese III "You want me, come get me"  
  
Tom and Duo hurtle themselves towards Talgeese III  
  
Duo "Heero use your Beam Cannon"  
  
Tom "Affirmative"  
  
Tom blasts Talgeese III into oblivion, and appears on the Absolution again.  
  
Tom "Hmmm, it seems my personality changes to that of my character, I also aquire their skills, hmmm…"  
  
But before Tom can think anymore, he gets sucked into a monitor containing the DBZ world.  
  
Tom "WWWHHHEEE!!!!!"  
  
Tom wakes up in Vegeta's body.  
  
Tom "Cool, my favorite character!"  
  
Next to him Goku slams into the ground after being marauded by Buu.  
  
Goku "Uhh Vegeta, a little help here"  
  
Tom "Lets get this over with"  
  
Goku and Tom fuse to become Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta "You're time is up Buu"  
  
Buu "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you think you can beat me with an impressive light trick, I don't think so!"  
  
Gogeta fires a barrage a ki blasts at Buu, which knocks him down.  
  
Buu "NNNOOOO!!!"  
  
Gogeta destroys Buu with a Final Blast. Gogeta un-fuses then Tom is transported to the Absolution.  
  
Tom "Now I just need to find Sara"  
  
Before he can say another word he I transported into the monitor containing Sailor Moon.  
  
Tom "UUGGHH, I'm Tuxedo Mask! That means Sara must be Sailor Moon"  
  
Sara "Its about time Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Tom "Sorry about that"  
  
Tom uses an indestructible rose on the enemy.  
  
Enemy "OOOWW, that hurt!"  
  
Tom "Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sara "Right"  
  
The enemy is destroyed by Sara, and like magic they're back on the Absolution.  
  
Tom "That was some funky trip"  
  
Sara "You said it"  
  
Tom "Lets just keep going"  
  
Sara "Resuming course"  
  
And so Tom bravely saved the Toonami continuum.  
  
  
  
By:Matsuda_Takato  



End file.
